


Family Dinner

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [69]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Family Dinner

Once everyone was packed, you went to find Steve. As usual, you found him with Bucky. “We’re about to head to the house.” You told him. “Thought you’d like to get a moment with Ben first.” You smiled.

Steve nodded, going to take him from your arms. “Daddy will miss you.” He kissed his head.

You snapped a picture, sending it to him. “Wasn’t sure if you had many pictures of the two of you.”

“Not many, but thanks.” He nodded with a smile, rocking Ben as he made noises.

“Heimdall no running!” You heard Tony’s voice. Turning, you saw Heimdall running with a smile, and Tony not far behind. 

“I guess he wanted to say bye.” Tony panted, watching Heimdall hug Bucky’s leg.

“Bye Ucky.” He nuzzled into his shin.

Bucky grinned, moving to crouch down. “Awe. Bye, buddy.”

Heimdall mooched his face to Bucky’s face before toddling to Steve’s legs. While looking up, he tugged at his pant leg. “Bye, papa!” He said sweetly, making you feel like the wind had been knocked out of you.

Steve also felt that way, crouching easily while holding Ben. “W-What was that buddy?”

“Bye, Papa!” He grinned, hugging him as he kissed his cheek.

Steve hugged him back gently, watching with a shocked expression as he went back to you.

Tony felt the worst, out of everyone who he thought Heimdall would call that, he thought it’d be him. His face remained neutral, not letting the pain show. He watched as everyone remained quiet, even Bucky looked shocked.

“D-Did…did you teach him that?” You breathed to Steve, watching him shake his head.

“No. I swear.” He breathed. He stood slowly and handed you Benjamin after he kissed his head again.

“See you tomorrow.” You said softly, trying to think of how to talk to Heimdall about this.

Steve just nodded, giving a small wave. 

Tony turned on his heel and walked out first, rubbing over his chin. You could all but feel Tony’s emotions, and it killed you.

Heimdall held onto your pant leg as he followed you downstairs. In the elevator he reached up for Tony to hold him, but the billionaire was too consumed with his thoughts to notice. It caused the toddler to sniff and moved back to you, upset. “Mama.” He cried.

You crouched, kissing his head. “It’s okay baby.” Your voice was soft and weak, not able to hold him with Ben. “Tony.” You looked up at him to take either the toddler or baby in your arms. “Tony.” You repeated.

He jerked from his thoughts, his heartbreaking at hearing Heimdall upset. “What’s wrong?”

“Heimdall wanted you to take him.” You stood.

Tony leaned down and picked him up. “I’m sorry, I spaced out.” He held him close.

Heimdall nuzzled into Tony’s neck, sniffling. “Oh ee.”

You rubbed Tony’s back gently. “You know he loves you. So much.” You reminded him.

He nodded and shrugged, not wanting to upset you so he just distanced himself as he held the small boy.

Sighing, you hoped that this afternoon and evening helped him relax. You glanced down at Ben and smiled as he played with your shirt, sucking on it happily.

Heimdall was gripping Tony, as if he was terrified he’d vanish. Even when he had to get in his car seat he didn’t let go. “I’ll sit right by you kid, I promise.” Knowing he made him cry like that hurt him further.

Heimdall gripped onto his wrist as you buckled him in, pouting up at you.

“You’re not in trouble, baby.” You ran a hand through his hair. “We’re gonna go see Charlie!” You tried to sound happy for him.

He kicked his legs a little at that, looking out the windows excitedly. You smiled lightly at that, glad that seemed to help some.

Tony kissed the blonde’s head and stayed close to him, looking away as you looked at him. Your heart sank at that, hating how today was turning out. You settled in your seat, crossing your fingers that time at the house would help. You’d do everything you could to help ease Tony’s mind.

The car ride over was quiet besides Heimdall’s babbling and Ben’s cooing. It wasn’t a pleasant silence, either. You were quick to get out once the car stopped in front of the house, just to take a breath. After a moment of fresh air, you turned to get Benjamin from the car, hoping he loved Charlie just as much as Heimdall did.

Tony held Heimdall once he got him out, smiling softly as he looked around excitedly. Two two of you instantly went outside to greet the large dog, Heimdall squealing. “OH EEEE!” He wiggled down to pet and hug Charlie.

You smiled as Tony set him down and watched the two hug each other. Charlie licked all over the toddler’s face, sending him into a fit of giggles.

Tony crouched and got it on video, smiling widely. “Did you miss Charlie, kid?”

“Yeah!” He nodded, sitting down to play with Charlie. The dog was happy to see his small friend and patted over to you when he saw Ben, sniffing him. He licked the top of his head, cocking his head to the side, making you smile.

Ben looked up curiously, cracking a smile at the dog. He kicked his legs, so you turned him so that he was facing out. He rubbed Charlie’s face, giggling as he got licked. Heimdall came over, curious about everything, and laughed along with his baby brother.

Tony caught every moment, finally wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You leaned your head on his before turning to kiss his jaw. “Welcome home.” You smiled, wanting him to feel this was really his home, too. Not just your house you wanted to see now and then.

He smiled at you, pulling you flush against his side. “Home is wherever you and the boys are.”

“You don’t know what it means to me to hear that.” You sighed contently. “I’m sorry if you got upset.” You whispered. “But I love you, and so does Heimdall and Ben.”

Tony nodded. “I know.” He sighed. “It just…I dunno, it hurt.” He admitted. “Maybe I just thought that if he ever called anyone that, it would be me. You and Steve haven’t been together since he was an infant, so why call him that?”

You shook your head. “I really have no clue, Steve looked just as shocked as I felt. And I really didn’t think he’d remember Steve as a father figure like that.” You told him. “Then again, it’s clear that Heimdall isn’t exactly a normal child. So, this is a whole new territory.”

He shrugged, watching the two boys. “I’ll get over it.”

It hurt how he said that, but didn’t know how to reply. You’d talk to him more later, when the boys weren’t awake. For now you just kissed his cheek and cuddled to your side, letting Charlie tire out Heimdall.

“Want to snuggle Ben while I make dinner?” You asked.

“Please.” He held his arms out, leaning against a nearby lawn chair to support himself.

You handed him over and pecked Tony’s lips. “You can snuggle me later.” You winked.

“I plan on a lot more than snuggling.” He sent a wink back.

You grinned at that as you stood up to head into the kitchen. You watched them for a moment more before setting out to make one of Tony’s favorites. He deserved it, and hoped that he enjoyed it. You hummed as you cooked, always feeling a tad bit better in the house rather than the tower sometimes.

While you loved the tower, it felt so professional at times, and less homey. As the food cooked, you walked through the house, making sure everything was left fine. Your bare feet felt good against the floors, and you hoped to spend more time there again.

As you peeked in Steve’s old room, you sighed, feeling things you didn’t want to right now, so you moved on quickly. This was to be a happy place, and you smiled at the thought of Christmases there, birthdays, and family togetherness. Once you made your rounds, you walked back down and began placing the table, setting up Heimdall’s booster seat and Ben’s high chair. He still couldn’t sit up, so it was leaning back, but you still wanted him included.

When you went to tell Tony that dinner was ready, he was laying on his back with Ben on his chest as Heimdall ran around chasing Charlie. Smiling, you watched him for a moment, falling even more in love.

Tony looked towards you when Ben pointed, giving you a soft smile. “Ready?”

You nodded. “Yeah. I was just soaking in how much I love you…And the sight of you with a baby.”

He sat up, sending you a wink. “I’m ready whenever you are.” He half teased.

Chuckling, you shook your head. “I wish it would be sooner, but they deserve our attention.”

He shrugged as he stood carefully. “More time to practice.” He turned to Heimdall. “Hey kid, dinner’s ready.”

You nodded at that. “Very good point, Mr. Stark.” You said happily. You lifted Heimdall as he ran up to you, going to clean him up. Tony had changed so much since he was born, and it never ceased to amaze you. It seems like you were falling more in love with him everyday.

Tony helped place Ben in his chair, wiping his face down a little. “Sorry, kiddo, none of your mom’s cooking for you just yet.” He chuckled.

You smiled at that. “There should be bottles I packed in the bag for him.”

“I’ll feed him.” He offered with a smile.

“You’re perfect.” You blushed, handing a small bowl to Heimdall.

Tony laughed at that. “Far from it, sweetheart.” He told you, before going to find a bottle. “I’ll move the rest from the cooler to the fridge.”

“Still perfect.” You teased, sitting between your sons. “Isn’t that right, Heimdall?” You tickled him lightly.

“Wuv oh ee!” He giggled, nodding.

Hearing that, Tony grinned, his heart swelling with pride. “And I love you, too, buddy.” He sat and held the bottle for Ben. 

* * *

Pepper pulled into the driveway, licking her lips. She hoped to interrupt ‘family time’ with some paperwork that honestly could have waited. Her heels clicked as she stepped out, holding the stack of papers tightly to her chest. Once she reached the door, she pushed the doorbell, looking around. Of course he’d build a house for you, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

She looked to the door, smiling as Tony was there. “Sorry to bother, but these reports needed to go out yesterday…”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “JARVIS alerts me every morning of upcoming deadlines. These were never mentioned.” He told her.

“I know.” She faked a concerned look. “They must have slipped the system while I was gone.”

“I just updated the entire system. Right after Ben was born.” He closed the door behind him. “What’re you playing at, Pepper?” He crossed his arms.

She looked almost offended. “Nothing, this paperwork needs to be dealt with.”

“I’m getting a family afternoon in, and suddenly, there’s important paperwork. I don’t buy it.” He shook his head. “Plus, it’s nearly dark out, you weren’t even supposed to be at work.”

Pepper stood straight. “It’s called catching up on what needs to be done.”

It was clear she wasn’t leaving until the things were signed so he held out his palm. “I’ll sign these then bring them back out.”

“I can’t even come in for a few minutes?” She asked, surprised.

“It’s dinner time.” He gave her a bored look. He went in and shut the door quickly, looking through the paperwork with a sigh.

“Who is it, babe?” You called out, leaning out of the dining room door.

He looked at you, wincing. “Pepper. Need to sign some paperwork. I’ll only be a minute.”

Your expression changed at that. “Oh…” You didn’t like that she was just showing up here. You turned back to the boys and set your jaw.

Tony knew you weren’t happy and tried to get through the stack as quickly as he could. He’d be having words with Pepper as soon as he was back to the tower, setting some new rules. He knew she wasn’t happy, but this was too far. Once he signed the packet and gave everything a glance through, he opened the door. “I expect you in my office tomorrow at 11 am.” He said sternly. “Good night.” Tony passed her the paperwork.

She took it and looked at him, trying to look apologetic. When the door shut, her face fell. She knew she had to come up with a different plan, and sped away with him on her mind.

* * *

When Tony came back in, you could tell he wasn’t happy, either. Which somehow was better than if he wasn’t. You leaned over and pecked his cheek, hoping to move on for a moment. You’d distract him more later, and if this kept up, you would be having words with Pepper. You could literally feel the tension grow on his shoulders and made him look at you. “Bath time tonight. Me and you.”

Tony glanced at you, a smirk on his face. “I look forward to it.”

“You better.” You winked and fed Heimdall some jello. 


End file.
